This reorganized Core under the leadership of Dr. Scott Zeger will provide statistical services to the other members of the Center, will organize the workshops and working groups on statistical ideas and methods, and will develop innovative statistical methods appropriate to the Center s needs. To assist Dr. Zeger, partial support is requested for five additional biostatisticians and in the second year 50% support of a programmer. To meet the diverse needs of the four research cores, each of the biostatisticians will work with the investigators of one of the cores. Dr. Zeger will be a member of the Environmental Epidemiology Core, Drs. Munoz and Gange will assist in the Biomarkers Core, Drs. Rohde and Diener-West will serve in the Molecular Toxicology Core, and Drs. Munoz and Lyles will be involved with the Environmental Lung Disease Core. The biostatisticians will assist in designing projects, determining appropriate end-points, planning data management activities, and analyzing the data.